


Comparative Anatomy (Evolution Part V)

by Abydosorphan



Series: Evolution Series [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So… what comes with having a baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparative Anatomy (Evolution Part V)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from Abydosorphan: Thanks to Dee and Aud for everything, you guys are the best. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun – bet you didn't think the road would be this long either. Thanks to everyone who has given us feedback on this growing project. I'd love to answer each one individually, but there's just so much… I will try and hopefully I'll catch everyone. Lastly, thanks to all of the little… pushers… from my chats, you're all wonderful and I luv ya.
> 
> A/N from DJ: And so it continues. We're hoping that as soon as these fic become tedious, people will be saying, 'Enough already!' Until then, FB demands continuation, so that's what we're doing. I'd like to say a personal 'thank you' to all those who have sent either me or Tricia feedback that hasn't been responded to; sorry for the lack of response… but there's just so damn much. Thank you so much!

"Damnit!"

Sam looked up from the table to see Jack in the doorway.

"Jack?"

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it!"

Sam took a worried breath. "Done what?" Decorum, must remember the authority structure, she reminded herself. Just because you're carrying his child doesn't mean that you can lose the respect.

"The game tonight."

Sam's heart rate decreased and she shook her head in exasperation.

"They lost with under a minute to go. Who the hell allows the other team to score two goals in the last minute?" He took a seat across from her and crossed his arms on the tabletop. He took a deep breath and then smiled lovingly at her. "Thanks for stopping by."

She stood and walked over to where he sat at the other side of the table, arms tensely resting on the table, back rigid. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, massaging away a bit of the tension there.

"After Dad got the summons from the Tok'ra, I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer than I had to. It's amazing how quickly I fell into a routine with you."

He stood, and turned, wrapping his arms around her. "The team has two days left before we have to report back, what did you have planned?"

She tucked her arms under his, gripping him behind his shoulders and pulling him close. "I'm sure I'll think of one or two things to take your mind off of a silly hockey game."

"Silly? Samantha, never diss the game of hockey."

She reached up on her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Jack," she reprimanded slightly. "I'm standing here…" she placed her palms on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes, "suggesting certain… entertaining activities," she leaned forward again and whispered into his ear, "and you're talking hockey?"

Jack blinked heavily and took a deep breath before looking back down at her.

"Tonsil hockey, then?" he said with a grin.

She smiled mischievously, "Now that is a game I think I could get into…"

Their lips met and she tried to convey her hunger to him. The three days that they had spent apart had almost driven her nuts. She was beginning to really feel the effects of her pregnancy-driven hormones; the unusual food cravings had started several days before, the heartburn, the nausea, and right now the overwhelming urge to be in Jack's arms, and in his bed.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, running her nails lightly through the hair on his chest. Without breaking the contact that their lips had she pulled him toward the hallway.

"You know what happens in the first intermission?" Jack asked playfully, his fingers nimbly undoing the little buttons on her white shirt.

"Jack," she reprimanded again, "You keep up with the sports analogies and you'll never get 'home'."

Jack huffed and then moaned as her fingers deftly undid his button and zipper and tugged his shirt free, before dipping under the waistband. His lips, not to be outdone by the sensations his hands were wreaking on her hips, nipped her earlobe and then kissed a line down her neck.

Sam felt her knees hit the edge of his bed and only saved herself from falling backwards by holding the sides of his shirt and pulling herself into his body. She licked her lips, swallowed thickly and then smiled up at him.

"This is your bed."

"Very astute, Doctor Carter."

Her smile was wicked, "I've never been in your bed, Jack."

He looked down at her, and she couldn't help but lick her lips, again, "I guess that's something we'll have to rectify…"

He kissed her, undoing what was left of and then removing her shirt. His fingers traced her sides, running over her rib cage eliciting a small moan from the back of her throat. He eased her back onto the bed, trailing kisses and caressing her everywhere that he could touch.

"Football, is an interesting sport, Sam. I think you would enjoy it. There's a lot of trajectory involved, needing to be able to get the ball from where you are to the guy that can get the job done, and make the touchdown…"

She pulled his head up from her collarbone, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she pulled his head down to hers.

She reveled in the kiss for long moments, humming in pleasure before he leaned back to look at her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he said, placing a delicate kiss just above the lace of her bra before tracing it's edge and releasing the catch, dragging the garment from her shoulders. "Cause if I'm not saying anything, I won't be able to say how I love this look on you. How you smile so much more now. How every time I was hanging with you and Jacob, I just wanted to haul you over my shoulder and drag you into your room." His kisses trailed down her body to where her pants hung loosely on her hips. He tugged and with her lifting her hips was able to drag both pants and panties down and off.

Ha paused for a moment.

"Cause, Sam, if I shut up, you'll never hear how much I love you."

The tears glistened her eyes before she could even try to stop them. "Sam, are you alright?"

She sniffled slightly, "I'm okay…"

She pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. The feeling of his hand running gently across her stomach, caused her to arch her hips and break the kiss. Gasping slightly, she closed her eyes. Her stomach had never felt so sensitive.

Her eyes fluttered open and she could see the wonderful grin plastered across Jack's face.

"What are you smiling at?"

His eyebrow raised, "Nothing really. I'm just conducting a small experiment of my own, Doctor."

"Oh?" Her voice was full of curiosity.

His hand moved up her figure, lightly cupping her breast. The explosion of sensations was amazing. She'd never felt so aware of everything. Her nipple immediately peeked to a painful hardness, her breast so sensitive to his touch, yet painfully firm at the same time.

"Has your bra felt a little tight, Sam?"

"Huh?" She knew the sentence she wanted to ask, knew that she wanted to convey that she wasn't sure what he was getting at, but the words wouldn't form.

"They're filling out more, Sam, you're going to need to buy a few new ones…"

She looked at him, seemingly confused by his statement and awash in the sensations. Then, she clenched her jaw and hummed as he leaned forward and placed feather-light kisses on the inside of her breasts, his tongue dipping out and tasting the salt on her skin.

Then, he headed south, and Sam froze, her breath caught in her lungs as his teeth played teasingly along her hipbone and then closer in.

"You'll be sensitive here," he said, biting gently on the slight rounding of her abdomen. He waited as her soft gasp of approval died on her lips before he continued. "And here also."

His hands didn't remain idle, it was as if he knew that her pregnancy was making both her hormones and her senses extra heightened and perceptive to his touch. His fingers trailed tauntingly over her breast and neck, almost knowing that they were exceptionally tender to his touch.

Sam was taken away by his attentions. He had noticed the changes and was using them to his full advantage, eliciting stinging wisps of pleasure up and down her body and increasing the demand for attention at her core. Not knowing if she wanted to stay adrift in his ministrations for a while longer or wanted to turn the tables, his next move sealed her fate.

(( ))

Sam stood from the bed, extricating herself from between his legs and moved into the bathroom. Returning a few moments later with a warm cloth, she toweled off his chest and stomach, loving the way his muscles felt under her touch. His eyes never even opened when he spoke, "Remind me to have you come in and give me my sponge-bath the next time I'm stuck in the infirmary."

She laughed, and felt him reach up to pull her to him. His hand removed the cloth from her care and tossed it to the wastebasket. "Come here."

She moved, kissing him lightly, before curling into his embrace. Her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, her hand laying lazily across his chest. "I never want to move," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"I hate to tell you this, but eventually my arm will fall asleep if you never move." He pulled her closer, to where she felt she was half sprawled across him.

Like this she felt more comfortable, more safe, than she'd ever thought possible given all that she had seen.

Completely satiated, Sam felt a contented lethargy seep into her bones and she allowed herself to be soothed in to slumber by the returning beat of Jack's heart.

(( ))

Her first thought in the morning was that she really needed to pee.

The second was that she needed to get to the toilet for an activity other than relieving herself.

Her movements were swift and uncompromising, not caring that she was leaving Jack completely bared to the chill of the room as she tossed to covers back and bolted to the bathroom.

The nausea assaulted her as she knelt before the toilet, her hands bracing herself against the tank as she retched weakly into the bowl. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she thought about the glories of morning sickness.

"Sam?" Came a slumber-filled call from the bedroom. "Sam, you okay?"

She sighed.

The bathroom door opened a crack and she instinctively knew that he was coming over to her without looking. He stopped and moved first, but the second wave of nausea that assaulted her prevented her from looking or asking after his activities.

He sat behind her, carefully enveloping her in a robe. A warm, damp cloth was placed at the back of her neck and his strong arms held her and massaged the tense muscles of her lower back.

"Just relax, Sam, usually it will pass then."

She wanted to cry. With her unusual anatomy and everything else they had encountered she'd have to suffer morning sickness too? And why was he being so damned nice and understanding?

As if knowing her thoughts, his hands drifted to her shoulders. "This isn't my first time through this, ya know. Here."

He took the cloth off of her neck, the area cooling with the air instantly and calming her slightly. He leaned her back a bit, pulling her closer to him, gently washing off her face. Jack reached up to the side of the sink and retrieved half a glass of water that he'd prepared.

"Now, take it slow, otherwise the nausea will come back. You may even want to rinse your mouth out a few times."

She tried a sincere smile, and accepted the offered cup.

"So, that was fun." She sighed, relaxing into his comforting embrace.

"Good. Same time tomorrow?" Jack said with a chuckle, even as his hands rubbed into her neck, hoping to relieve her tense muscles. They sat in silence for a few moments, her body slowly melting under his touch and her breathing evening out. He took a deep breath. "When's your appointment with the Doc?"

Sam almost shuddered at the thought of facing her best friend with news like this and not being able to tell her who the father was.

"Are you sure that you can handle not being known as the father?" She asked instead, knowing that some small part of him was bursting with pride at being able to have a child again. Children were so important to him - mostly because of loosing Charlie, but also because it was his duty to protect the helpless and innocent - and having to hide the fact that he was having another of his own.

"To tell you the truth, Sam, I'd be pleased as hell to be able to let everyone know that you're carrying my kid." He sighed and kissed her cheek, his breath fluttering gently and soothingly over her skin. "But you and I both know that this is the best possible solution." She felt him settle more comfortably behind her. "So, answer my question. When's your appointment?"

Her eyes looked down and she wondered if she could avoid answering the question for as long as possible.

"Sam?"

No, somehow she'd known he wouldn't let her get away with it. "I haven't actually made one with Janet, yet."

Her whispered words had died out and he remained silent. She tensed slightly, unsure as to what he might be feeling about this. "I just haven't been able to pick up the phone and call her. How am I supposed to tell my best friend this? What story am I supposed to come up with that she's going to believe? She's going to take one look at me, one look at you, and just know."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his chest. "Sam, this is the military, what ever happened to 'don't ask, don't tell'." Her eyes narrowed and tilted in his direction, "Okay, so yes, this is totally different circumstances, but we're safe for now. There is nothing they can prove without your say so or a sample of the baby's blood. Besides, do you really think Janet, even if she knew for a fact, would allow any of her knowledge to be used against us?"

Sam leaned her head back to rest it against his shoulder. "I doubt it. She'd still be really hurt that I lied to her, that I felt I couldn't trust her." Her eyes closed and she tilted so that her nose brushed lightly across his neck. "It's not that at all, you know, even with what it would mean if it got out. I would tell her. If only it wouldn't get her in as much trouble as it could get us."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Sam. This is entirely your decision."

"But it's not, Jack. This is your child too. Whatever happens, I want both of us to know about it." She stated vehemently, her fingers lacing with his over her stomach. She sighed and shook her head. "I just… I know that this is how I want to handle this, but it's still going to be hard. And I can't come running to you when I have a mood swing."

Jack sighed. "Sam, to be honest, I'd be surprised if Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c or Janet will suspect anyone but me, in your pregnancy. However… and this is a big however, Sam, they know us. For two and a half months we've lived as we always have and no one said anything. If you say that it was someone else, they may suspect, but they're not going to say anything."

He sounded so sure in his reasoning, so confident and trusting that Sam couldn't help but be swayed by his adamant words. Her heart settled within her and a calm settled gently over her plan. She knew that it would never work out as she thought it would, but it was going to be done and they'd handle the consequences together.

"Unfortunately," he continued, "starting tonight, I'll be sleeping by myself and will have to for at least a little while until I can get away with 'helping' my pregnant friend." He titled her towards him and kissed her thoroughly taking what he could while he could. He drew back. "Make that appointment, Sam," he said tenderly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comparative Anatomy (Evolution Part V NC17)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48061) by [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan)




End file.
